


Mindless Self-Indulgence

by Its_Bread_Time



Category: South Park
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Keneric is implied, M/M, Multi, Nightclub shenanigans, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Tags Are Fun, eric is an enabler, interpret however, kenny is really fucking high, kyle gets called a twink, pretty much every character is implied, unnamed main character is kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Bread_Time/pseuds/Its_Bread_Time
Summary: Kenny gets incredibly high in a nightclub, then he gets laid.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mindless Self-Indulgence

The chaotic music shook the room, strobe lights strained his eyes as he jumped in time with the beat, arms raised and flailing. Others did the same, though never in unison, the crowd had devolved into a pit of pure kinetic energy, sweat-drenched bodies collided with one another, shoving and shouting until they were no longer able. Then they kept going, super-human feats going unnoticed; more people were high off their asses than not, even the DJ seemed a little too happy to be there. 

He'd never felt such euphoria in his life, just the contact with the ground through his shoes made him want to drop to his knees and roll around over it, though, in his heavily inebriated mind, even he knew that that was a terrible idea and he'd be instantly trampled to death. The blaring sounds coming from the wall of speakers was probably trash, but to him, every note that was pumped into the air and through his aching eardrums made him want to clutch his head and cry out in ecstasy. Was he crying? He felt warm streaks run down his face as he reached Nirvana, an incoherent shout left him as he tried to whoop at the next song playing. He could feel himself coming down. Leaving this state would be a penalty worse than death in his eyes. How long had he been dancing? Minutes? Hours? It felt like an eternity that had only just started. Everything was black.

He felt that feeling again, that contact with the outside world that tingled in his fingertips and surged through his body, electrifying him. He felt the touch of another. Someone was holding him close, he felt a warm breath in his ear, "You wanna get 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 fucked up?" it said. He nodded as enthusiastically as he could while being held so he wouldn't collapse, which was not that flattering of a position, but they somehow made it work. Something pill-shaped was pushed into his mouth by salty fingers, he swallowed like it was instinct and they resumed moving together. Hands were all over him, gliding nimbly over his torso and trailing down to squeeze his ass. He was knocked by the person behind him, and fell forward into the warmth of his dance-partner, grasping at their back like he was drowning. He wanted to explode right then and there, the busy hands of his partner pulled their bodies flush together.

He became aware of a blinding white light, flickering shadows onto his closed eyelids, he squinted, taking in his surroundings. His vision spun and lurched, his gaze wandered lazily around until they landed on a mess of red curls in front of him. A lewd moan escaped him and he realised he'd been bouncing up and down rapidly this whole time. The redhead was grunting, slamming him against the stall door. He was in the club's bathroom. His hands caressed the clothed body of his new friend, noticing how soft and unbuilt his abdomen was. 𝘎𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘬, he thought to himself, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵.

A cold breeze chilled his supine form as he once again claimed consciousness. Two new guys were in front of him - well, above him - they were both grinning. He let them do as they pleased, enjoying the physical contact. "Keys are in my pocket, car's warmer you know." He drawled into the ear of whoever was on top of him. They stopped their ministrations to grab their friend and whisper something to them sternly. The other guy laughed and patted his partner's shoulder, saying more muffled words back to him.

The interior roof of his car faded into view, the air felt hot and humid. Sweaty black bangs obscured the face of the guy rutting against him. "That all you got?" He slurred to the roof of the car, too worn out to face them. His head was turned and a tuft of light blonde hair briefly came into view before he was unexpectedly kissed by soft lips. He gave all his remaining energy to the swift mouth that made contact with his. Those smooth lips parted to an agile tongue that concealed another pill, it tasted sweet. After consuming the unknown narcotic, he snaked his arms around the blonde's neck as he pulled away. "Where do you think you're going?" He purred, dragging him back. They made out roughly, the blond - being the more sober of the two - did most of the work.

He felt warm. No, hot. Borderline burning. He groaned shakily, pulling himself up onto his elbows, he had been lying on his back in the backseat of his car for a while. It jolted and he realised that they were moving. He drew his tired legs up to his chest, rolling onto his side. The blond from earlier was sitting beside him, swinging his legs and tilting his head from side to side idly. Noticing he was awake, the blond smiled and pulled him close, arms clasped firmly around his waist like a comforting seatbelt. He nuzzled into the warmth of the blonde's neck, he smelled faintly floral, like a nice fabric softener or light air freshener.

What a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment whatever, kudos is appreciated, all that good stuff


End file.
